Love Song
Love Song by Sara Bareilles is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Rachel, Quinn and Santana. Earlier in the episode, Kurt calls Quinn and Santana to give Rachel an intervention on the topless scene she wants to do in a student film. Ultimately, Rachel decides not to do the topless scene, and is asked to leave the stage. She walks off the set and as she packs, she begins to sing. She walks through the halls of NYADA, singing as she enters the NYADA auditorium and sees Santana and Quinn. Together, they sing and dance. At the end of the song, they share a group hug, and Rachel asks them to stay as she wants to buy them dinner. Both Quinn and Santana agree, and as the three leave, Santana makes a comment about how much she likes New York. Lyrics Rachel: Head under water And they tell me to breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder, even I know that Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me Rachel and Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yeah, oh Quinn: I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear My heavy heart sinks deep down under You Santana: And your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel and Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me (with Quinn: as I am!) Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel, Santana and Quinn: 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Quinn with Rachel and Santana harmonizing: Promise me that you'll leave the light on To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone Santana: 'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say Rachel: I won't write you a love song 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Quinn: Hey, yeah!) Rachel and Santana: 'Cause you asked for it Rachel, Santana and Quinn: 'Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (Quinn: Write you a love song) Rachel and Santana: 'Cause you tell me it's Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you Rachel and Santana: To stay (Quinn: Write you to stay) If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it (with Quinn: for a minute babe) I'll walk the seven seas (Quinn: Walk the seven seas) When I believe that There's a reason to Write you (Quinn: Write you a love song) A love song Today Quinn: Today (Rachel: Hey, today) I won't write you a love song (Santana: Yeah!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Today Trivia *Jayma Mays (Emma) is married to , who appears in the music video for Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Errors *When Quinn's first "Today" solo part is being sung, Quinn doesn't move her lips. Gallery Lovesong.jpg lovesong_santana.gif lovesong_quinn.gif Love Song Quinn.png Love Song Rachel.png Hitting that note.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m21s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m17s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m12s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m05s157.png QuinntanaFaberry.gif Love_Song_Santachelinn.jpg Glee_Naked_Love_Song.jpg love412.jpg love11242.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 14.59.34.png.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m29s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m25s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m20s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m12s93.png Lalal santana.gif Baby santana.gif Smile santana.gif Flawless-santana.gif BabygirlLS santana.gif LS santana.gif Tumblr mhjba3fu271qa8mq1o5 250.gif Tumblr mhjba3fu271qa8mq1o1 250.gif NakedCap10.png LSquincheltana.gif Song_quincheltana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m29s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m28s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m26s49.png QuinnFabray-LoveSong.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong2.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong3.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs